Death to Darkness - FINAL REWRITE
by Royal Frumpiness
Summary: (Deleted and Rewritten) After an old foe-turned-friend thinks it's ideal to wipe all other 'evil' magical creatures off the face of the universe, a distraught Anti-Cosmo is left with only himself and his son, Foop to fend for themselves in another residence grieving over the fact that Anti-Wanda is gone, and some very major life-adjustments are about to begin.


Ever since the bane of existence itself, the anti-fairies were always looked down upon, oppressed by anything that floated and had a golden crown. Yes, it was the fairies, but why wouldn't it be, hmm? The anti-fairies were evil, hateful creatures that simply lived off of everyone else's heartache. They were evil. They deserved to rot in hell for all eternity with all the other rotten, ugly magical creatures. However, this wasn't necessarily the truth, was it? True, anti's were darkness-based creatures, but did that necessarily mean they were meant to be put into their own world to rot without anything but their own cohorts and misery, does it? Perhaps they lashed out for a reason...

* * *

Ever since the day Timothy Tiberius Turner had defeated the Darkness, it had since renamed itself the 'Kindness', taking the side of the 10 year old child and his colorful sidekicks to now be known as rather a help than a hindrance. However, angst and gloom still remained within the heart of the now reclaimed monster. It had been tainted with an uneven balance of good and bad; There was a disturbance within the beast, and truth be told _it needed to be fixed._

The highest couple up on the totem pole in Anti Fairy World sat along the long, purpleheart table, discussing yet another plan with their species in regarding bringing those blasted fairies to their knees; The male spoke, "Don't ANY of something to speak of!? Do be good sports, hmm?" A shaky, pale blue hand arouse from the crowd, "I was th-thinking if we threw pork at the-" Ooohh too late. The blue male wasn't having it tonight, and if this _imbecile _spoke up in his meetings one more time- _*bzst*_ off he went. No questions asked from that insignificant problem…

The blue man's wife, Anti-Wand frowned, if sure wasn't very kind to do _**that **_everytime someone made him stressed in a meeting. Her husband had such a trigger-finger...If only her Anti-Cosmo saw the more sunny side of life, like those cute little black kitties she brought home to the castle for Foop's birthday! They were so gosh darn cute..

"Silence! I command you to dispose of all forms of villainy at once!" The Eliminators glanced at one another, wearily. "Uh sure that's all fine and dandy, boss…but I thought we needed angst and mischief in the world, balance it out, ya know?" That earned him an electrifying jolt, destroying the bot in an instance. The rest of the eliminators gulped and quickly soared off.

After the anti-fairies finished their gathering, and Anti-Wanda and Foop had taken to a particularity comfy spot on the sofa, Anti-Cosmo decided to anti-poof next to them, happily enjoying as he watched as his small, loving family slowly drifted off into slumber. He conjured up a hot cup of mint-tea and sighed softly; He soothingly ran his cold hand though Anti-Wanda's swirly hair, earning him a soft sigh. Whatever he did right to get himself a gal like her, he'd really love to know. Anti-Wanda was different, but a good type of different. She was sweet, silly, gods...she was wonderful. What a great little family he had. Oh, and Foop! Sure, he and the child would argue, have disagreements but what type of father/son relationship didn't? He really loved Foop, the small cube-shaped child knew it deep-down, too...at least he'd hoped. "Cozzie?" Anti-Wanda's tired voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Hmm? Oh yes, Clairise...I was just thinking how much you mean to me, dear. I Truly do mean that, my dim beloved." He kissed her lips, softly, causing her to giggle and pull him into her and Foop's little snuggle-pile they had going on. "Awe, I love ya too, Anti-Cozzie. Yer' the best darn thing that ever happened ta me...ya better believe that." He chuckled, "I do my dear, I do…" And with that they conked out in each other's arms.

As the anti-fairy family dozed peacefully on the sofa for the next few hours, all peacefully dreaming of children falling and getting hurt; There was a loud rumble, then another. Then another...Anti-Cosmo tiredly opened one eye first, being the light sleeper that he was. "Anti-Wanda, get up…I do believe there's a disturbance going on, outside the castle…" He shook his wife' shoulder gently. " Wha is it, Cozzie?, I'm sleeping..." She asked somewhat groggily. "Dear. We need to evacuate. Right now. Quickly now, grab Foop…" Too little to late…

Within milliseconds, the entire castle they called home was crumbling into ashes "What the bloody satanic hell is going on!?" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed. Foop finally had awoken. Three eliminators arrived, lasers aimed at the three unsuspecting anti-fairies. "Remain quiet, anti-scum, prepare to be destroyed." The robot leader spoke in a demanding, rough tone. The Anti-fairy Ruler himself, of course, wasn't phased enough. Not at all. Not when it came to his overprotective nature and love for his people and family; Not one bit. There was NO way this was happening. Anti-Cosmo growled, floating up to the threat cockily,

"And if we don't?" He asked, demandingly. "Easy," the eliminator spoke, grabbing A.C by his left wing, causing the anti to yelp, "We'll wipe out your entire species." He took Anti-Cosmo's said by wing, throwing him to the now rubbished grounds. Foop screamed in fear for both his own life, and his family's. Acidic tears now flowing like loose faucets, A.W was too afraid to even breathe. Not too soon before long, every anti appeared overhead, armed and ready to raise hell for yet another battle of their lives.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait guys, but I had a feeling about this fan fiction. I wasn't liking it at all and felt as though it needed much more improvement . Hence why I rewrote it again! Don't forget to read and review if ya liked it! It means alot when you do! :^)

_Updates will now be much more frequent,_ even though I still haven't even finished PLANNING this 'fic. Oh, dear me..


End file.
